Unforeseen, Destined
by jojoangel01
Summary: After Shinichis return, he and his girlfriend decide to give a good friend, the stubborn detective of the West we all know and love,a little..push, to open his eyes for the obvious. Will it work? HK [COMPLETE]
1. A phone call, stunned faces Part I

_Story actually does not belong to me anymore, hehe. I made this one ONLY for Cherry- chan for her 18th birthday and its all hers now (better dont try to get it from her or shell bite your head off!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETHEART! (Big special about iton my hp!)_

* * *

**Unforeseen, destined**

_by jojo_

* * *

_Chapter one_

_A phone call, stunned faces and lots of… what the- ?? Part I_

* * *

"Yes…. yes I got it… hum hum… yes…. noo, don't worry, we will.. exactly. Yeah, never would want to miss that.. I know… yes man. Yeah. Congratulations again… yes… you deserve all the luck you can get.. I know I said that again.. no I am serious! Why would I make fun of you? Oh.. HA-HA! Veeeery funny! Baka! Haha ok. Yes, well just do it this way then. Oh, shes telling her? Great… No, thats fine… Okay… Got it… okay, bye man."

He stood up of the ground and hung up, staring a little at the receiver while adjusting his clothes. Heiji was unusual quiet. He walked to his room, sat down on his bed, supporting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, taking a deep, deep breath, hardly able to comprehend what had just happened.

---

"Sorry for asking again, but you really mean it? Yes… I see, guessed so… I just.. needed to make sure I guess… no no dont worry dear, you did not shock me. Surprise yes… haha yes I know… oh I am so happy for you! Really, you can not believe how much! Yes… we will come as soon as possible. You know, next week is the birthday of the stupid baka and … yes? What do you want to say?"

It was quiet for some time, dead quiet. The speaker clenched the receiver tighter in her hand, feeling her heart pick up speed.

"No no, I am still here… no not shock- ok I admit I am shocked but I guess.. no.. but listen.. ok, I will think good about your words…yes promise. See you then… yes .. I will… and greet your future husband for me…thanks… bye bye, I love you, too. Yes… Byeee."

There was a quiet click and the receiver on the phone again. The girl standing next to it with racing heart and weak knees felt like they would give away any second so she searched for the nearest chair and fell down on it. Kazuha leaned her head back, face looking towards the sky but eyes closed. She took a deep breath, trying to catch herself.

---

Heiji was laying on his bed, looking outside the window. He saw the birds flying outside but his thoughts were already in Tokyo. With his friend. With the only detective he knew that could compare with himself. He reflected on the talk he just had had with exactly this detective.

Heiji gave a small laugh full of irony. Immediately he regretted it. It was not ironically that his best friend was about to marry. He guessed it only surprised him, thats all, because his friend had returned only last week. He could still remember his immense surprise, one week ago as he had received a phone call from him.

I could still remember it like as if it had been only one hour ago instead of one whole week.

"Hello?"

"Hattori? Hey man, its me."

"Kudo?? Whats up, man!"

"Oh nothing… just wanted to chat."

"Oh.. okay. Ha, never knew you could call to just 'chat'! How funny."

"Isnt it?" his slightly amused voice muttered with an audible grin.

"Um.. is neechan around? She must not be near right now, huh?"

"Howd you know?" he answered me and I could almost see the grin that was plastered on his lips.

"Since you are obviously using your great voice machine at the moment and are talking with your grown up voice. And I am after all a detective as well, big head. Forgot that already?"

I heard him chuckle and it only irritated me.

"Hattori?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you want to sit down?"

"Huh? Why? I dont need to sit down!"

"Um.. Hattori?"

"What?"

"I am not using my voice machine."

Silence followed. I tried to comprehend his words but for some reason I remember it was kind of hard for me to do. Then I remember this time he had suddenly appeared in his own school to the schoolplay and I figured he might have found another temporary pill.

"So you are big again?" it surprised me my voice was so steady. I guess it was because I really believed it to be a temporary solution.

"Yep." Was his quick answer.

"For how long?" I just could not help this question rolling over my tongue.

"Well, lets hope forever, ne?"

A long, and I mean very long silence followed this time and I could not bring myself to go on talking. I was confused by his words and my mouth opened even moved but no sound was coming out. I must have took a very long while for I heard his voice speak again.

"Hattori? Hello? Are you alright? Hey man?!" concern was swinging in his voice.

"No no… I am fine.. what the hell do you mean, 'forever'?"

"Well, what does it sound like?"

"I KNOW what it sounds like but.. I mean… dont tell me you… that cant…" I stopped babbling, feeling kind of stupid. I guess I really needed a seat, so I sat down on the next chair I could find.

"You mean.. yooouuu?"

"Yeah!"

"How is that possible? I thought it wont work? And what about the blackies'? And neechan or.. god… KUDO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??"

"You better sit down!"

"I AM SITTING!" I heard myself scream. Dont really know where that scream came from. I guess I was too stunned and surprised and anxious to hear how the hell he was able to return to his usual form and how he could sound so cool about it. Did he win over the black organization? I felt stupid for screaming.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Its okay. I called you Hattori, to tell you that I was able to return to my body. Yesterday, that is. I just thought you might want to know."

"Kudo, thats… thats… oh man… let me breath!" I stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to catch myself and to come down a little. I felt somehow happy and honored he cared to call me but shocked, confused and even more confused at the same time. Thats why I could not stop the word I uttered next. "How?"

And Kudo started telling me the whole story. Starting with the incident that I had helped with him on the helloween party ship, where he was able to get the cellphone number from the boss of the syndicate. Slowly he could solve this last puzzle and was directly leaded to the syndicate. Of course, the very smart detective found a way to trick them all. From everything I understood, it must have been a real showdown.

"Why didnt you call me to help you?"

"Sorry man, but everything happened so fast and unforeseen, I had hardly time prepare everything myself. It was so dangerous its a wonder nothing happened to me or my loved ones."

"I can imagine. Speaking of those… how did 'she' find out?"

"I really dont know. It was the biggest surprise Ive had in my whole life, seeing her standing there in front of me at the moment everything was about to start! She did find me out and she was so certain of it like last time, as she knew we had the same type of blood." My friend stopped his telling and I heard him breath deeply. I can imagine it was still bothering him that he had to lie to her. And that he could have drawn her in danger, especially this last night.

"I was so shocked I could not react this moment. I tried of course to deny everything but it was useless, I knew it. I could feel it. And what surprised me even more was her insisting to help me. I could not change her mind, no matter how I tried. And you know the rest. We won, Ai got the drug and could solve the mystery she needed for the antidote. The ingredients for the Apoptoxin 4869. And that was yesterday morning. Here I am now, not believing all of this really happened."

"Oh Kudo, thats unbelieveable! I still cant… you mean you are really.. yourself a- again?"

"As tall as always have been!" he answered with a grin.

I could not believe any of this. My body was feeling really warm and my stomach was clenching and tuning in excitement. I had to know if this was true.

"Kudo… I want.. I mean…how about…"

"Could you guys come and visit? I guess it would be good to see you guys now." In his voice I could feel he was not only thinking about himself but also of Ran. It must be even harder on her, the whole story.

"Yeah, of course. Kazuha and I will be there tomorrow around eleven if we can catch the train. And we need to return the evening for school starts the next day… But I think that will be no problem. "

"Thanks man."

"No, I thank you. It was really good you called and told me everything. Wow, you really did it! You really won, Kudo! I am so proud of you." I heard my friend laugh.

"Thanks." He chuckled some more.

"And how is she now?"

"Ran? She is… okay! I spent the whole day with her and we talked the whole time. There were a lot of tears and screams but eventually she forgave me, if thats what you want to know. She understood I had to lie to her for her own sake and protection. Although I still feel bad about it…"

"Stop it. You know she would have let you know if it was really not okay with her."

"I know. Her good heart always surprises me endlessly." My friend went quiet and I could feel his pain myself.

"Did you…" was it smart to ask him something like that?

"Did I what?"

"Tell.. her.. how you feel… about her?" I felt stupid asking such questions. But I knew his feelings, I could see them clearly on his face every time I visited him. They were so clearly written upon his face I wondered how she could not see them. Maybe she could. Maybe thats why she had these suspicions un the first place. Maybe thats how she discovered his true identity in the end.

"I…" I knew that my friend knew he could not lie about it. "I did."

"And??" my question was filled with curiosity. I heard him chuckle.

"Positive!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, thats so great man!!! Congrats!!!"

"Haha, thank you!" he smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Okay, we will see each other then tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

"Kudo?"

"Yes?"

"Was it worth it? The waiting and the fighting?" I knew he understood what I was talking about.

"Absolutely." It was all he said and all he needed to say.

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Great man. Ill see you then tomorrow!"

"Yep! Till then!"

"Yes. Bye!"

"Bye!"

And we both hung up. That was, without exaggerating, the most exiting and surprising phone call Ive ever had to this point. I could hardly believe it and I could not wait to see it with my own eyes. The miracle of Tokyo.

I remembered with amusing delight the face of Kazuha as I told her the news. She was so shocked but immediately started jumping around, singing and chanting how glad she was for Ran, for her love finally returned to her. I could only stare at the girl in front of me. Could do nothing but stare at the proof of her endless good heart.

Even today, one week later, I am thinking back with a smile on our trip to Tokyo.

Kudo and Ran were standing there on the station, waiting for us to arrive. I smiled and Kazuha beamed a little at me as we saw them holding hands. Descending, we were greeted warmly and I could only stare for a second at the detective that was now my own size. He grinned at me and I grinned soon back, hugging him briefly before patting his back, rather hard, making him jump and choke a little. We smiled and the girls laughed.

Our plan was to go to Kudos house, have tea and talk a little. In the afternoon we wanted to go to the park or the movies until we were to catch our train back in the evening, considering we had school the next day. Gee, Kudo just had to call on a Saturday.

In his house we sat all around the table, the atmosphere was light and merry. Everybody was happy and relaxed. We guys were allowed to remain on the table as the girls went to make tea and bring the cake Ran had made. Of course, I used this change for small talk.

"Neechan is really happy!"

"Yeah."

"Yo man, this is all so great! I have waited for this day so long!"

"Oh you have no idea how much I have longed for this day to come!"

I smiled at him and his cheeks colored with the slightest rose.

"Guess so."

The girls returned soon, giggling and with a tray full of tea and cake. I noticed that Ran sat immediately next to Shinichi, close to him and started pouring tea in the cubs while Kazuha, next to me, started cutting the cake, all the while chatting happily with Ran.

"So guys, whens the wedding?"

Everybody went immediately silent at my joke. I could not help but laugh long and hard as I saw Kudos and Rans beet red faces looking shocked at me. I almost choked as the also blushing Kazuha elbowed me in my rips with a strange face. It was somewhere between funny delight and pure horror. Like as if she could not decide which emotion was appropriate at this moment.

"Oh stop being funny, idiot!"

Usually I would have started fighting with her, but I was so delighted by Kudos beet red face that I could not start arguing with her right now. I only grinned at Kazuha and I am almost sure I received a secret, hidden grin from her as well. Almost like as if the hidden grin was telling me a slight: "Well done!"

I remember not a lot of what happened afterwards, only that we were at some point going to the park instead of the cinema for the weather was way too warm and good as to stay inside.

"The weather is so nice!" Ran said happily in the round. I hardly remember any time I have seen her this happy. I guess the last time was back then, as Kudo had transformed for one day to his own self. Exactly, it had been after he had awoken in the hospital wing that I have seen her really happy and relieved, somehow relaxed for the last time.

"Yeah!" Kazuha agreed, obviously just as glad as I was to see her so happy and carefree.

"Oh look, Ran- chan! Over there, isnt that a swan??"

"Oh yes! Its so beautiful!" Ran said but Kazuha had already dragged her over to the little pond where they kneeled down and admired the swan that was swimming there, surrounded by little ducks.

"The swan must be a she! Look at all the little baby duckies swimming around it!!"

"Yeah!! So kawaii!!!"

The girls made loud 'aaaaawwww' noises and laughed gently.

Heiji looked at them for a second, inwardly looking at the kneeling shape of his childhood friend, her hair swaying in the afternoon breeze. The girls seemed to be talking quietly, and he saw Rans cheeks darken a little. At some point Kazuha giggled with Ran joining her. He cast a look at his friend who was standing next to him, hands in his pockets, looking at his girl in open admiration. Heiji grinned.

"Hey man!" he said loudly, grinning and making Shinichi jump a little.

"Huh? What is it?"

Heijis face softened a little and his grin vanished to make space for a sweet smile.

"Are you happy, oh great meitantei- san?"

Shinichi looked at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Was that a serious question?"

We grinned at each other.

Just at this moment, the girls returned, still giggling. Ran immediately took the spot on Shinichis free side and while giggling laced her fingers through his, taking possession of his hand. I could see the rosy color on her cheeks deepen a little, just as his did. She was looking for a second at him, smiling sweetly then turned her head to continue her talk with Kazuha.

I saw my best friends expression as he looked down at her. I never thought he could look like this. So absolutely happy and content and carefree. Every time I had visited him, he had something hidden in his eyes. Not only the huge burden he had been carrying with him all the time, but also the pain that came with being Conan. The constant fear of having to take care of and worry about his loved ones and his own life.

All this hidden emotion have almost vanished completely from his eyes. I was so glad for him. He truly deserved it. He turned his face away from her and looked at me.

"How about more than I have ever been? More than I have ever thought I could be?"

I looked a long moment at my friend. This was all I could do at this moment.

Suddenly Ran turned and looked at Shinichi with questioning eyes.

"Did you just say something?"

He looked at her, shaking his head slightly, smiling then did something that surprised the hell out of me. He pulled his other hand from his pocket and placed it on her cheek. Then he bend down and gave her a kiss. My cheeks burned as I looked discretely at my feet. He then pulled away from her and said in a low voice.

"Nope, it was nothing!" If possible, the red face of Ran was beaming even brighter up at him than it had already the whole day.

We walked on and I looked over to my childhood friend involuntarily to see Kazuhas sad smile. I wondered what she was thinking. How often had I wished for some kind of mental powers, only to be able to read her thoughts? Countless times.

"So, what about you two?" Ran asked with a grin and both our tomato red heads shot immediately up, looking at her in pure shock.

"Nani??" was all I could stammer out and Kazuha was swaying her hands in front of her in protection, as if trying to push the mere thought of us together far far away. Maybe it did hurt this instant but I really dont know why. Its not like I actually like her… no, certainly not. Not at all…

"Dont be stupid, Ran- chan!" were Kazuhas only words. Catching Kudos gaze I looked away at the other direction. I knew what his gaze told me and I really did not want to hear it.

Ran only giggled and thankfully they changed topic.

"I am so looking forward to the faces of our class tomorrow, Shinichi!" Ran smiled up at him.

"Right! You did not go yet, did you? Since you returned only on Friday, right?"

"Yeah!" he answered.

Our trip ended soon for the train would depart in about half an hour. I was really glad we had come to visit our friends. It had been something very special and I could not wait for the next time we would come together.

---

I sat in my chair, grinning slightly at the memories of the previous week. Never would I have thought back then what was to happen only one week later, no matter how happy my friends seemed. What only happened a few minutes ago as I got this phone call from Kudo.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!"

"Ah, Kudo! Yo, whats up, man?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to chat!"

I laughed, making him laugh as well.

"Just spill it!"

"Fine, but you should better sit down!"

Suddenly I had a bad thought, that made my heart almost stop beating for a second.

"Oh god… you dont mean to tell me the curse stopped working, do you??"

"What? OH, no no, cool down. I am still as tall as last week!"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Then I dont see why I would need a chair! Come on, tell me already."

"Fine! Remember your _joke_ last week?"

"Joke? What joke? I have been so funny, you should be more concrete!"

I heard him chuckle.

"On the table while tea, you lame brain!"

"Haha, oh you mean the wedding thing!"

'Course I could remember. What do detectives have their wondrous brain for, anyway?'

"Yes!"

"Yes, what about it? I know I have been so funny but there is really no need congratulating me one week after because I have made such a great j-"

"Hattori! I just wanted to ask you, if you needed a concrete date."

Silence.

"What? How?"

"Oh I dont know. What do you think?"

"Kudo I… okay, wait Wait WAIT! Lets go slowly for the stupid ones here. I asked, as far as I remember only when the wedding is, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. So what about that?"

"Nothing! I just remembered I had not given you an answer."

And this was the moment I decided I might need a chair. Knowing where one was I made a move to sit down on it. It did not matter to me at that moment that I missed out for about ten inches. Nor did I really care I was sitting now on the ground with huge eyes and losing the grip on the receiver I had clutched to my ear. Fumbling on the ground I picked it up again quickly, pressing it once more to my ear. I heard my friend laugh, he must have known what had just happened to me, but I did not care about that as well.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Just what I said!"

I paused, insides turning wildly, mind fighting to figure out what he meant although I knew it already deep down.

"You… you did not….?" I asked with unsteady voice.

"Sure did!"

"YOU DID WHAT???" I heard myself scream and him laugh. He could not mean.. he must make fun of me! He did WHAT??

"Keep cool, man!"

"Do you mean you really… you really…..?" I never will know why I was not able to finish my sentence.

"You mean if I proposed to her? Yup, I did!"

My mouth fell open and the poor receiver once more made contact with the ground. Fumbling to get a grip on it, I pressed it once again to my ear.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I just could not wait anymore. Having her the whole week around me only proved me right in my suspicion that I want her and need only her in my life and thats why I refused to wait for even another day."

I said nothing, only listened to him.

"Dont be so shocked man! Remember I had to life with her for so long, always being near her but not close to her the way I yearned to? I have been denied my happiness and been denying hers for so long! Why should I keep her waiting for something I know is inevitable? Especially since she said yes without serious hesitation. She really did accept me. Can you imagine how I felt? How I am still feeling?"

I felt that my friend really needed to get these words out to somebody. It must have been really hard on him and for some reason I understood him, although another way than he played at.

"No I can not imagine. But I know that I am unending happy for you two! Thats so great and you deserve all the luck you can get! OH man! CONGRATULATIONS!!"

"Haha, thank you, thank you!!"

"Aaaahhhhhh, thats just soooo great!"

"I know. I can hardly believe it myself!"

Almost like in trance I declared him another and another time how happy I am for him and her and that everything is just so unbelievable and so great and everything. He said they would celebrate their engagement in about three weeks and marry right after school, which was not so far anymore. I promised to go and visit them soon, of course with Kazuha, and he said as well that Ran would have already told her the amazing news.

"I still cant believe that the little Kudo is going to marry!"

"I, too, still feel as if I was dreaming! And quit calling me little!! I am just as tall as you are, big head! And an even greater detective!"

"Oh Ha-Ha! You are right, you ARE still dreaming!"

We laughed loudly, feeling relieved somehow and eventually hang up. Thats how I ended up here, thinking about everything that had happened since I got this fateful call of Kudo Shinichi, the now not so small detective. I rolled over to lay on my stomach, thinking about Kudo in a tuxedo and Ran in a velvet, long and white bridal dress. It was an awfully beautiful picture. In my mind the picture was slowly zoomed, zooming on the figure of the bride to Rans face but suddenly it was not Ran anymore I was looking at, but the face of Kazuha, smiling brightly with closed eyes.

I sat up like as if touched by a lightening. What was I thinking about? What did that mean? I stood up quickly, walking around the room, shaking my head in order to get rid of the image in my mind. But I did not quite succeed. Do I really want it to vanish?

Yes.. yes I guess I do and why would I even think about Kazuha this way? I mean, its really, not like I… I mean honestly! I tried to convince myself as I searched desperately for a reason this had just happened and could only come to one conclusion. I had been thinking too much the last hour. Right, thats what had happened. Stupid me, overdose brooding. Can only happen to be. Stupid, stupid but she had looked really amazing. Ahh what am I thinking again? Stupid me! Gee, I really need a glass of water. Yes, water sounds indeed great!

And with that he walked out of his room and walked downstairs, taking a glass of water to cool himself down and wash away the bright image that had burned itself deep into his mind and that he could not forget since that day.

Not that he would ever admit it.

* * *

_End Chapter one._

_Next Chapters will follow soon if you liked this one! Let me know!_


	2. A phone call, stunned faces Part II

_I make it short: THANKS A LOT for all the reviews, love you all (ne, pinky?)and no, dearCherry-chan, I am not going to take your story away ;) Would never dare, I like living, hehe_

* * *

**Chapter two**

_A phone call, stunned faces and lots of… what the- ?? Part II_

* * *

She had been sitting like this for a whole while now, her neck was already aching but she did not really care. She was way too sunk and shocked to care about anything right now. Shocked was really the word. Never would she have thought to get this kind of phone call from her friend, especially not this soon! In a couple of years maybe, yes, but certainly not only one week after the other shocking thing that had taken place.

Back then, as Heiji had called to tell her he had something very important he needed to tell her. She still rememberd how anxious she had been waiting for him to come over that day. Kazuha did not know what she had expected. Or hoped for. She only knew she had argued with herself for a long moment to stop imaging the wildest things he could tell her.

After his arriving, his face had surprised her endlessly. It was not often that he had been constantly smiling like that.

"Heiji?? Whats going on? What happened?"

His grin widened at her question and she lead him inside her house, even more confused.

"Maybe you should sit down!"

"Me? Why? Heiji, whats wrong?" she started getting concerned.

"Dont worry, nothing bad has happened. Just sit down." His voice was calm and his grin never left his face, thats why she followed his suggestion without starting an arguement.

"Its about Kudo!"

"Kudo? What is with him?"

"Guess!!" he grinned wider.

"Heiji!!" her voice was strict and warning.

"He returned! He came back for good!"

It took a few seconds for Kazuha to comprehend his words and she was indeed glad she was sitting. But as the shock had vanished, her face lit up immediately and she stood up with a jump, hitting the chair backwards.

"WHAT? REALLY??"

"YES!!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, thats so great, so great!! Oh Heiji!! I cant believe he finally came back!!" it surprised him that she was talking this way about Kudo since she had hardly seen him. Actually only one time but he guessed he knew the reason she was so happy about this news.

"Does Ran- chan know??"

He grinned wider at the confirmation of his theory. She had such a predictable good heart.

"Of course she knows!" he nodded. "and guess what!"

"There is more???" she looked surprised at him and stopped in mid- jump on the couch.

"They want us to visit them tomorrow-"

"YEII! Thats great!!" she went on jumping.

"-and!!" he looked at her.

"And??" her eyes were huge as she looked at him in surprise and anticipation.

"They are together!"

"You are JOKING!!!"

"NO I am completely serious!!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!! THATS SO GREAT SO GREAT!! RAN MUST BE SO HAPPY!!!AAAHHHHH!!!" she jumped some more then suddenly turned to look at Heijis warm face in confusion.

"When did you say he returned?"

"Yesterday."

Her eyes widened as she hopped off the couch and plopped down again.

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"He really is not wasting any time, is he?" she looked amazed.

Heiji only laughed.

"I told him well go tomorrow with the train in the late morning and return the evening. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure! Thats great!"

She sat silent for a moment and tried to catch her breath, the smile on her lips never leaving her features, not minding Heiji looking intensly at her with his grin that seemed to be plastered on his face today.

"Oh thats so great! I am so happy for Ran. Oh how great, how great!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Did he call you?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Only that they talked long about it and everything is alright between them. And that it had been worth it, all the waiting. From his point of view of course."

"Aww." She made a small noise and clapped her hands, her face shining brightly. "Thats sooo great!!"

"Yeah!"

They sat there in silence for a moment until she broke it.

"Gee, Heiji! I did not even ask you if you want some tea!"

She asked shocked and he grinned.

"Sure!"

"Good! Will be back in a minute!" she said, standing up and he nodded, watching with warm expression her dancing away towards the kitchen, wishing he could tell her more often such great news only to see her react like this.

---

When we went the next day to visit our friends, I could not keep myself on my chair anymore. As soon as we saw Tokyo approach, I stood up and stared out of the window. Heiji only joined me as the station was in sight. The thing we saw as we arrived outburst all my expectations. There I saw my dear friend Ran, standing but not with little Conan, or her father, but with Kudo! And that hand in hand! I was so happy at this moment I can not explain it. I only beamed at Heiji who grinned back. I guess he knew exactly what I was smiling about and from his grin I know he found it just as cute.

We descended and I immediately ran to Ran and hugged her. I was so happy I must have clung on her for around a minute or two. We all smiled, especially I did, as we saw Heiji stare at Kudo with disbeliving features. As he briefly hugged him and then patted his back really hard that it made him choke we all laughed loudly. It must be some kind of guys thing, I guessed. Maybe some kind of ritual. But whos going to ever comprehend guys?

We walked to Kudos house, for me it had been the first time, and talked happily. The mood was very cheery and light. I was amazed by the size of his house. Inside, me and Ran let the guys sit on the table and went to the kitchen to prepare tea and cake. Of course, I used this opportunity to talk to her.

"Its so good to see you, Ran- chan!"

"Its also very good to see you, Kazuha- chan!"

I looked after her as she turned and took a kettle and tea out of different shelves. Inwardly I grinned at her familiarity with this house, finding it really cute and I only wondered how long it will take her to call this house her home and herself the woman in the house, as Misses Kudo.

"So, hes here again!"

"Yeah!"

"Thats so great!"

"Yeah, it really is!"

"Its amazing, though!"

"What?" Ran asked innocently, looking up from her cubs to me.

"I only mean the effects his return has on you! He hardly returned and you are already not able to stop smiling!" I enjoyed the effect my words had on Ran, which were in this case her red cheeks.

"Ah, dont be foolish!" Ran retorted with red cheeks. Then she grinned wickedly at laughing me while preparing the tea tray.

"And what about you two? Dont you think its time you got together?"

"Wh- huh?? What do you mean??" my cheeks blushed a deep red.

"Oh you know what I mean!!"

We had our things ready, Ran with the tea tray and I with the lemon cake she had made and we were walking back to the guys.

"Haha, I really dont! I have NO idea!" I replied lamely. She only laughed more.

We were laughing and grinning as we returned to the guys who looked with smiles at us.

I realized with a smile, that Ran had sat immediately down next to Kudo as close as she could without bothering him or her in their freedom of moveing. It was so sweet!! Its been forever Ive seen my friend this happy and I did not want to destroy anything for her so I went on chatting with her as I cut the cake.

It was so peaceful I was wondering when something unadvancing may happen. And like as if he could read my thoughts, Heiji sure enough looked after the unadvancing thing.

"So guys, whens the wedding?"

Everybody went immediately silent at his joke and for a second I cursed my childhood friend and my cheeks colored red. But as I saw Kudos and Rans beet red faced looking shocked at him, I had mixed feelings whirling inside me. Out of loyality to Ran I elbowed Heiji slightly in his ribs for his stupid joke, looking at him somewhat delighted but also full of horror, I could not choose which one was the right one right now because I did find it funny as well.

"Oh stop being funny, idiot!"

I just had to say that and instead of fighting with me, he, to my surprise, only grinned at me. I dont know but I could only reply to this grin with a grin of my own. Tea party quickly went by and we were already on our way to the park nearby.

It was way too nice outside to stay in. Immediately I saw the little pond glimmering in the sun and out of nowhere a beautiful swan appeared. I always had a great likeness for swans. I grinned and pulled Ran towards it so we could take a closer look and talk. After all, I still had a few questions.

"The swan must be a she! Look at all the little baby duckies swimming around it!!"

"Yeah!! So kawaii!!!"

"Aaaaaaawwww!" we both made and laughed.

"Hey, Ran- chan!" I leaned a little closer to my friend and talked in a low voice for our childhoodfriends not to hear.

"Yes?"

"He can hardly keep his eyes off you!" I giggled, needing to say no more, less a name for her to understand me and who I meant.

"Really?" she answered in a quiet voice, her cheeks burning.

"Yes!! So sweet!! So will you tell me what happened???"

I saw her taking a quick gaze at Kudo and then look at the swan again, somehow hesitating with her answer. It seemed to me like as if she was thinking hard about her words.

"What can I say… he came back to me. I had waited so long for him and my hopes were slowly drifting, at least until he would call again, as he suddenly appeared in front of my door. It was a strange feeling, seeing him stand in front of me like he had so often in my dreams. It felt so unreal I had to reach out and touch him to see if he was truly standing there! He was. I let him in and due to the fact that my father was off to some case we had the whole night to talk. I was so afraid he might disappear at some point but he did not. Well, to make it short, I screamed at him, I cried, he apologized and told me about his cases and in the end I forgave him, having been way too… overwhelmed about his return. Then, to my big surprise he confesed his love to me. I was… I cant decribe this feeling…"

"I can imagine what you mean!" I added quietly, listening with big eyes at my friend.

"Well, I… I told him I loved him, too and, honestly, Ive never seen his face lit up this much this quickly. And then he…" she blushed even more before going on, "..he kissed me."

I looked at her shy smile with warm eyes, not being able to help myself as I reached out and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"And? How was it??"

Ran smiled.

"There are no words for all the feelings he awakes in me. Its like absolute peace and absolute bliss only way better. So much bliss I have never known existed."

I looked with huuuge eyes at my friend.

"Well, and the next day he called you two. And now, here we are."

"Thats so great!! I am so happy for you!! But Ran, all the waiting… was it really worth it?"

She looked a long moment at the baby duckies and I did not know whether her gaze was soft because of them or maybe because of something else. Then she looked in my eyes and smiled warmly, telling me with soft voice her answer.

"It was worth everything. His return is worth everything."

I looked at her and understood. Knowing it had been more than hard for her while he was away, meant that she was now even happier! I was so glad for my friend, from the depths of my heart.

We returned to the guys soon after were she quickly took the spot next to Kudos side and gently entwined their fingers. I think it was really cute, that she was hardly able to stay seperated from him for long. But that is what it must be like after you were seperated for so long from your loved one. I wont know, luckily I can see Heiji every day… not that I… like… Heiji.. or something… why had I just start thinking about Heiji?

The look the two love birds cast each other almost would have made me scream out a loud "Aaawwww" again but I contented myself with simply smiling. Then she turned to me and told me about this new dress shed seen until she turned her head to Kudo again, thinking he had talked to her. Well, he had not but instead he bend down and gave her a sweet kiss.

My cheeks colored red almost as crimson as Rans. Once again I was flooded with all kind of different emotions, going from embarrassment over happiness and jealousy to sadness. I was so overwhelming happy for my friend but in the same time I felt embarrassed that another

thought creeped inside my mind.

'Why wont such things ever happen to me?'

I know that is not likely to happen, at least not in the couple of hundred years to follow. Where would I find my prince charming? Maybe in a fairy- tale. Heiji sneezed. I looked at him and as an unspeakable thought crossed my mind for a second, I blushed and turned to look at the suddenly very appealing ground.

'Why did I just…'

I looked again at my childhood friend, cheeks burning. Even if it would be him I wanted, he was way too shy. There was no way… and I am sure I am not his type…

"So, what about you two?" I heard Rans voice tearing me out of my thoughts. Heijis and mine beet red faces shot up and we were looking bewildered at her. Finally Heiji could gather himself enough to stammer out the word that had to be said.

"What??"

Before she could answer or react in any way, I started waving my hands quickly in front of me, pushing any idea that lead in this direction away, knowing thats what he wanted.

"Dont be stupid, Ran- chan!" was all I could say before Ran started giggling wildly, making me blush even more. The more grateful I was for the change of topic.

The afternoon soon passed, way too quickly, that is for sure, and we soon had to drive back. I really left Ran very reluctantely, but school… sigh

Regrettfully I watched our friends shrink more and more as the train started moving faster and faster. Even in the distance I saw Kudo lay his arm around her shoulders and her lean into his side. My insides filled with warmth at the sweet scene we were leaving behind, sending a small prayer to the heavens that my friends will spend their lives in bliss together and never have to part again.

The drive back was rather quiet. While the drive to Tokyo had been quiet but filled with exitement and anticipation at seeing our friends, the drive back felt somehow strange to me. The atmosphere in our cabin was somewhat unpleasant heavy. The closeness of Ran and Kudo had irritated my and his relatio- I mean friendship. It was not easy to explain. Even during the following week I observed our behaviour to be a little stiff. We did not tease each other too badly and took great care to not come too close or touch the other the wrong way, afraid something mighty and unstoppable might break lose. Not sure if necessarily pleasant.

The week went by like nothing and I was getting more and more despressed about Heijis strange behaviour towards me. Some times I caught myself staring at him and studying his attitude and behaviour, trying to read some hidden message behind it or trying to indentify his jokes, his looks, the way he looks at other people… but that only confused me more.

Often I thought at my friends content face whenever she looked at her boyfriend and it made me feel warm inside. Again I was poked by an embarrassing feeling of jealousy. Embarrassing because I feel like I should be completely happy for my friend and let those other emotions outside my heart.

While walking back from school one day, I thought about something Ran had told me a year ago. She told me that a friend of Conan, the boy who was staying with her, had once asked her how she did it. How she could go from childhood friend to boy- and girlfriend. Then I had smirked at the little kids innocent question, but right now I was wondering.

'How, indeed?'

It was a miracle.

And besides, it was not like I have any feelings left for my friend except.. friendship, right? What else could there be? There could be nothing more between us, I guess I am too much of a nuisance to him. That would never work. Not that I… want it to… do I?

I sighed and went on, having stopped while thinking in front of a shop, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

---

One week later, today, Ran had called and told me that Kudo had proposed to her. Well, was it a wonder I let the phone drop and had to seat down immediately? After all, these were news I would not have expected for about… years!! I mean, he only returned last week to her!! This guy wont lose any time, will he? I was so shocked and overwhelmed I hardly remember her exact words, although this particular phone call had been only one hour ago. All I can remember and all I will never forget was said after the bomb of Ran had exploded. I still feel warm and cold remembering it.

"Oh I am so happy for you! Really, you can not believe how much!"

"Will you two come again to visit us?" her voice asked.

"Yes… we will come as soon as possible. You know, next week is the birthday of the stupid baka and …"

"Kazuha…" the strict but compassionate voice of my friend stopped me in my ranting.

"Yes? What do you want to say?"

She took a deep breath, before starting to tell me the words that would in some way change my life.

"I really think it is time you stop swearing about him like this. I really dont know how long you two plan ignoring your feelings for each other! Like as if they dont exist although it is obvious to everybody that you two have something special." She stopped and I looked shocked.

"Ran, I really dont know what-"

"No, just listen to me. Tell me, Kazuha, remember that time after the K3 murder case? Remember what you told me? You told me to hit straight balls, to say everything out open for him to understand my feelings for him. I really really think it is time you listened to you own advise. He may be a detective, but he cant see certain things that are in front of his eyes, especially concerning his feelings. I guess that is common between detectives.

You should know, that Shinichi could only confess his feelings to me, because he saw himself 'forced to'. He told me he had felt for me the way he does now even before his departure but he had been way too shy to admit it then, even to himself. It was while he was away from me that made him realize his feelings and as he saw me he could not waste his chance, again. What I want to say is that there are things even the greatest detective cant figure out, no matter how long you wait or how many hints you leave. You see, there is a time when you have to take some risc upon you in order to achieve something. To win and reach your goal, and everything you risced will turn out for the best and more. Its absolute bliss, Kazuha, like I told you before. I just thought it was time somebody told you that. No, there is no need to respond to that. Just promise me you will think about what I said, okay?"

It was dead quiet. I felt my hand tighten around the receiver as I listened to her little speech which had moved me so much that my heartbeat had increased.

"Kazuha? Are you away?"

"No no, I am still here…"

"Did I shock you?"

"No not shock-"

"No?" I could see her raise her eye brown in disbelief.

"Ok I admit I am shocked but I guess.."

"I am sorry!"

"No.. listen.."

"No, its okay. You will think about my words?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes promise. See you then…"

"Yup and greet everybody from me."

"Yes, I will… and you greet your futur husband for me…"

"I w-will!"

I giggled.

"Okay, bye bye!"

"Bye, love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Take care!"

"Yes… Byeee."

"Bye!"

And my friend hung up.

Here I am, heart still beating fast and deep sunk in thoughts, still shocked my friend had just told me what she did. One sentence rang in my head over and over again.

"You cant wait forever for him to open his eyes." Ran had said.

Forever? Me waiting forever for Heiji?? How would that look like??

In my inner eye an alternative Universe slowly formed. I saw Tokyo sixty year in the future. There was I, walking with a stick, black clothes and my face full of wrinkles. I had white hair and not my own teeth anymore, seeing the fake ones clapper while talking. Slowly I was walking down the road, doing carefully one step after the other.

I jumped a little as something tipped my back. Slowly but as fast as I could, I turned, seeing an older man trying to ran away, being as fast as I was that was indeed too slow. He saw me and started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!!" he laughed.

My wrinkled face distored a little more as I tightned my eyes and spoke.

"Wont you ever grow up?? You are such a kid, Heiji!! You would think you are grown up by now!"

"Haha, it is still funny."

I shook my head.

"So, what´s your news?" he looked at me. "Any man in sight, yet?"

"What was that for a stupid question?" I retorted with dark face.

"Nothing. Only that I never would have thought youd end up unmarried."

"Look whos talking!!"

"Well, I have an excuse!! I gotta look after my cases."

"Although you are kind of useless in your age!" I laughed.

"Thats not true!! Take that back!!"

I laughed louder and he growled loudly as well and we both suddenly started coughing strongly. After the attack ceased, we looked at each other.

"Come, Ill walk you home!"

And together we started almost crawling at home, our steps little and slow. I knew nothing would happen once we were by me, all this years nothing had happened. I was only waiting for him to open his eyes and see me as a woman, not a buddy.

Kazuha sprang off the bed, standing tall next to it. Her hands came to her face, feeling it. A great sigh of relief escaped her as she felt her skin was still sleek and smooth, without wrinkles. She paced around her room, the image of herself in the future making her stomach turn and causing her to start sweat. She could indeed not wait for this stubborn idiot to open his eyes. Shes have to help him and damn the consequences.

But how?

Shed find something. Something smart. She was a woman after all.

A little relieved she intended now to take actions in her own hands, and that she would not end up like in her dream, one way or the other, her beartbeat slowly went back to normal.

Did she just really thought what she thinks she thought? Kazuha sat down, thinking about everything and eventually she gave up, defeated. It was clear that she really cared for this baka. That for her whole life he had been the only one in her heart.

It felt good, having admit it to herself at least.

Now, all she had to do was to find out about Heijis feelings. Find out if she would end up like in her daydream or not.


	3. Uncertainity and mysteries

_And heerreee is the next chapter of the greatest story ever - according to a girl I know. Anyway, its the next Chapter and everything is slowly getting started. I promise, the next one will be longer ;) __And dont get her wrong, she really is not that possessive about "HER" story you just may not touch it without getting your head bitten off without her permission so read and review and everything will be okay, hehe. Like the rest, its dedicated to my sweety Cherry-chan. Oi, did I ever...?lol _

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Uncertainity and mysteries_

* * *

The next days in school were a whole different matter. Actually seeing Heiji in front of her, tall and gorgeous as ever, her heart litteraly sank in her pants. Immense doubts started quelling inside of her, wondering whether she ever would have a chance that he could like her… In class she could hardly focus on anything beside the back of him. His dark hair, looking smooth and appealing, his dark skin that was visible between the bound of his shirt and his hair, the gorgeous shoulders and muscles on his arms… 

Kazuha shook her head, her red cheeks felt like they were melting.

"Miss Toyama?"the teacher called her name.

"Huh? OH, yes?"

"Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red."

"Oh yes, yes I am… no, actually I am a little dizzy, but I just need some fresh air… could I go out for a while?"

"Sure, just take care you wont faint!"

"Yup!"

With that muttered, Kazuha had already disappeared through the door, her head still glowing red. Outside, she leaned against the wall, enjoying the cool breeze on her face, eyes closed.

'Thats already the third time this week. It cant go on like this or I am going crazy! What can I do?'

After class, she was walking home, alone. She neednt have some people around, bugging her and asking her stupid questions, as…

"Kazuha!"

She turned and her cheeks colored again.

"Yes?"

The person who had called for her approached and stood next to her.

"Why didnt you wait?"

"I… I just want to go home…"

"Are you feeling okay? That was the third time that happened."

She grinned slightly, looking at her feet.

"You noticed?"

"You think I am blind? Of course I did, I am a detective, after all!" Heiji said proudly and in a purposely funny voice, making her smile warmly. Then he smiled as well but turned serious again.

"Something is bothering you, right?"

"Huh?"

'How does he know?' she honestly wondered.

"Well, I was just concerned and maybe I can help you… if you want to tell me that is… and if not well thats okay, its your decision and…" he had started babbling, his cheeks turning redder with every word. He had his arms crossed behind his head in a cool way and his gaze was directed everywhere but her face. Feeling stupid for saying these words, he stopped himself.

Kazuha on the other hand looked only surprised at the guy she thought she knew. Her face softened and she gazed with warm gaze at him, cheeks rosy, smiling and she looked down.

"Thank you, Heiji!"

"Huh? For what!"

"For caring." She wondered about her own words but before she could stop them they had already slipped over her lips.

Silence fell upon them, both with red cheeks colored teenagers, young grown ups, were walking on.

"It´s nothin!" he answered, looking at the sky. "So? Wanna tell me?"

For one brief second she wondered about how well he knew her. That really touched our Kazuha and made her feel really good. She thought about what to tell him, certain she could not just go and say:

'Well, I was just wondering whether you love me or not!'

No, that was certainly NOT the right thing to say. Oh god, she was so glad he could not read thoughts! Then an other idea came to her mind.

"Fine… I.. I.. have this friend… and she is in love with this.. this guy. But she does not know whether he likes her back or not and they know each other for a veeeery long time… and now she asked me what to do… if she should just go and ask him or wait for him…"

"Hm… do I know them?"

"Dont think so.." she breathed out quietly, looking with red face at the ground.

"Well, if they really know each other for so long, and the guy did not notice anything, he is really blind. I would tell your friend to give him hints."

"She did…" Kazuhas voice became even more quiet.

"Hm… tough! Well, then, if nothing helps I think she should just go and ask him!"

"You think so?" her head shot up.

"Of course! She cant wait for him to open his eyes forever!"

Kazuha started with blank shock at Heiji!

'If there has to be one situation with the title 'Irony', then this one would be the one!' Kazuha thought. She was still kind of shocked Heiji had used the same words as Ran. Not only that but he was not at all aware what he told her to do at this moment. Sheesh, this was really a very ironic situation.

Heiji was looking at her with questioning, almost concerned gaze.

"Why wont you close your mouth? Did I say something wrong?"

She snapped out of her shocked state and shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts back to their conversation. Something in the back of her mind noticed how cute he was, being all worried about her and trying to help her. She sighed inwardly.

"I guess you are right! I will tell her. Thanks."

"It was nothing. I hope you can relax now a little!" too late he noticed his words and looked once again to his free side, admiring the cars on the road with his rosy face. He was glad of his skin color now, in this kind of situations it came very handy.

"Ill try!" she answered with a smile, looking straight with content expression. She walked a little closer to him, making their shoulders touch a little. "Walk me home?"

"S-sure!" our now dark- red faced detective answered with a knot in his throat.

-

Four days later, the birthday- kid was wondering where his childhood friend was. It was already one p.m. and no sign of her. That was strange. His family had already sang for him and his father had to return to his work. Even on Saturdays he had to work for he was engaged in this really tough case.

Heiji sighed.

His mother had went to buy some things, she said, and had left him alone as well. It was boring and he wished for Kazu- for **somebody** to be here… Speaking of company… where was she?

Sheeeesh!

She was getting more and more slow and unrelieable! But its really not that he cared… but hell, where was she? She had been really strange these last days.. and he had been getting more and more concerned about her state. Even the teachers realized.

He was glad he had asked her about her problem. It was typical her that she cared for a friends problem this much. He could remember that what she had told him had awoken some kind of familiar feelings in him. Only what? Had he heard that story before?

Oh, he knew. It reminded him once again on her pure heart. It was typical her, indeed.

An unvoluntair smile creeped on his lips.

Heiji sighed and he walked up to his room. Inside he lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Out of nowhere the face of Kazuha appeared in his mind, hitting him like a lightning. He shook his head and stood up, walking up and down his room.

Were birthdays supposed to be boring? And he didnt even had a mystery or murder to solve. Oh man… this is going to be the most boring birthday ever.

Without thinking about it, he walked over to his desk and opened it. He pulled out the little bag he had always had his pearl in. The pearl that reminded him on his first love. Unfortunately he had had to put the pearl back to its place which was on the head of the Buddah statue. Although he had done it reluctantely, he had gained something way more important.

And that was the confirmation that Kazuha had been his first love. Never would he seriously have thought that something like that had been possible but it was a fact. A fact so true like the fact that the world was round.

Finally he could see her. It was an amazing feeling. Honestly, how would you feel if somebody told you your first love and the girl on your side you would rather die than see hurt were one and the same person?

-Believe me, it is a sensation far beyond from being comprehend- or explainable.

He sat down on his bed with the little velvet bag in his hands. He stroked the velvet with a finger and suddenly drew his browns together. It felt other than usual. Like as if it had something in it. Opening the little bag, a piece of paper fell on his hands.

Surprised, he opened it and read what there was standing on the note.

_This is a mystery, only to solve by the best_

_The awaiting is way more than a simple test._

_Are you curious to find out what the treasure is?_

_Is it misery,great luck, despair or simple bliss?_

_Solve this quest and try your luck,_

_If you can find the place, youll find the second hint stuck._

_Ride a cyrcle down and up_

_To reach the stars above._

_The neverending shape wont stop_

_In the place of bliss and love._

Thats all there stood. Heiji raised an eyebrow and turned the paper around to see if there was anything else but negative. He was stupefied and veeeeery confused.

"What the..-"

* * *

_Mean to end here, hm? I am sooooo sorry (muahahaha) but that should only encourage you to review review review if you want to find out what happens next, hihi_

_(BTW baby, wir solltens es wirklich langsam tun, heute abend oder so sonst werden wir noch zu alt für die Herrschaft Sueße) (hugs)_


	4. A surprise follows the other

_Firstly, thank you ALL very very much for the very very sweet reviews! To answer the questions:ungu- petite:The story takes place after Shinichi returns.. that means they are around 19/20or olderand I dont think that is too young to marry,what doyou think?To everybody else: SORRY about the cliffhanger but I can not help it and SORRY very much for taking so long! But school is just murder...Please be patient with me... Kisses to everybody and a big fat one to the girl this story is for (küsschen Maus) Apropos, Cherry: "Thank you... lalala" ;)_

* * *

**Chapter four**

_One surprise follows the other_

* * *

Heiji walked around his room with the note in his hand. He had by now read it about twenty times and was still brooding over it unvoluntarily. He had not officially decided to solve the unknown mystery but he did have to admit that some part of him was already trying to solve the question After all, he had been bored to tears only a few minutes ago.

"Ride a circle down and up, to reach the stars above… hm.. stars, what could they mean? Circle, what is round and huge as you can reach the stars…? Or maybe you only THINK you can reach then? Hm.."

He paced up and down the room, thinking very hard about it until he had an idea.

'Could it maybe…?'

Heiji was looking up the huge moving circle. He was looking around for any sign of something unusual, not knowing exactly what he was looking for.

"This is insane!" he murmured, not sure at all he had picked the right place described in the mystery. He turned left and right, looking for a sign. A sign he had no idea what exactly it was. It was almost impossible to find something here, in this crowed place.

He looked up again and all the lights of the houses and rides around him caused Heiji to shut his eyes for a second. Was the amusement park really the right answer? Although he was still full of doubts, he had to admid his detective intuition had almost never failed him before. But where to search? He had no idea and there was no other clue hidden in the paper he was still holding in his hands.

'Hm.. the place of bliss and love?' he could not imagine what kind of sense this was. Sighing he decided to walk around the Ferris wheel. After all, he had nothing better to do and he wanted to find out the mystery behind this riddle.

Looking up at the lights the wheel was producing, he had to grin for a second. An image of him and Kazuha in teen age came into his mind, from the last time they had been here together, riding exactly this Ferris wheel. It had been a great trip and he had enjoyed being with her all day. Back then they had ended their little trip here, up in one of these cabins, admiring the beautiful city by night.

Suddenly a white thing tore him out of his day dream. He looked closer and found a letter attatched to the cabin where you got to pay for the ride. He looked around once more, finding nobody was paying any attention to this letter.

'Is this indeed…?"

With shaky fingers he reached out and took it in his hands. Opening it carefuly, another piece of paper fell on his hands.

_Not bad, that you have obviously found your way till here,_

_I am really proud of you, can you hear my happy cheer?_

_But to reach your secret goal_

_You got to think about it hard._

_You have to look inside your soul,_

_And find out where real life began to start_

Thats all there stood. Heiji raised his eyebrow. This riddle was getting weirder with every minute. He was about to trow it away but somehow he could not seem to do so. He was already thinking about the possible places the mystery could mean.

'If it would be: where life begann.. that would mean hospital, obviously. But what do they mean with REAL life?'

He walked out of the amusement park, around the city where it was not so loud and he could think more. Looking at the dawning sun he realized it was already late afternoon. He had been busy with this 'thing' for the whole afternoon! Heiji had to find out what lay hidden behind it because otherwise he would lose his reputation as the great detective of the west. Not to mention that he was curious to find out this secret for himself.

From the lyrics till here he was sure a girl or woman must have written it for men really did not use this kind of lyrics in a riddle or anything like that. But thats all he knew. Ok, back to the note itself. The paper was ordinary, you could buy that everywhere just like the envelop. It was not hand written but computer or machine written and it did not smell other than any other paper. No stamp means no DNA analysis possible. He could do nothing else but solve the mystery to find out more about it.

'Real life… real life… where does real life begann to start?' Heiji wondered. It was almost pityable, the way he was murmuring to himself while walking through the city, a little pissed and exhaused from the lots of walking he had done.

He reached a bench in the park and sat down on it, stretching his legs out. 'Real life… real life, dammit where could that be? Wait, what else did it say? I am to look inside my soul? Stupid, somehow, but gee, why not try, though! Hm…'

Heiji closed his eyes and stopped thinking for a moment. He pushed all his thoughts out of his brain and tried to search for something that was supposed to help him with this case. He waited and waited but nothing happened. He waited and after getting slightly impatiend wanted to stop this stupid experiment as he suddenly heard something.

"Please mommy! Peaseeee!"

"Alright my Yumi- Chan. You may take your new bag tomorrow in kindergarten. Just dont lose it and try to not get it dirty!"

"YEIIII! Thank you, mommy!"

Heiji opened his eyes and looked around. His gaze fell upon a mother who was holding the hand of her child, both were smiling and had just walked by his bench. Heiji looked after them.

'Kindergarten?'

In the meanwhile, in an other part of Osaka, the inventor of the riddle was walking up and down the room, really nervous.

'I wonder if he will be able to solve this mystery. After all, the hints are very vage. But on the other hand, he is always saying hes the greatest detective."

The person was looking out of the window then went back into the room.

'I should go on with the preperation for if he will work it out the way I think he will, he should be here in around two hours.'

Walking back into the other room, he or she was going on with his or her work, a slight smirk on the face.

"Now, my dear super detective, lets just see if you can figure out this mystery."

"Is this it?" he wonder aloud.

Heiji looked over to the huge building that was dove in complete silence at this time of day. He was staring at the building of his old kindergarten. He did not know why he had come to this one. Osaka had a lot of them. Why had he come to this one instead of checking up on each one?

Simple. It was the mystery who had told him to for it told him black on white to look inside his soul. Every other thing he could have done instead would have made no sense. It had been quite some time he had last been here. And as he looked at the building that was full of memories he wondered why.

Immediately millions of scenes of his past crowed his head. His first day in kindergarten, his first attempts to write his name, the one time he tried to explain to his fellow children in his group how to properly catch a thief…. Suddenly the memories got clearer as he remembered more scenes, only this time including his childhood friend. Kazuha chasing him because he had killed her doll, them playing hide and seek, her crying because she had injured her knee and him cheering her up, going to the teacher to ask for a band aid to wrap her leg up with it and more important and most clearly he could remember her grateful smile.

His gaze softened and his heart warmed up in a second.

'Kazuha.'

Somehow every thought he was thinking end up with her. Every time. It happenes more often recently. Heiji smiled at the memory of his childhood. No matter on which period of his life he was reflecting about, they all included Kazuha. He had never really wondered what his life would have looked like without her in it. Alone the thought made him shiver in disgust. He knew he could not imagine it and most importantly, he did not want to. Not at all. Heiji Hattori would not exist the way he does without his childhood friend. Who knows what he would be like today if not for her bringing him down back to earth here and then?

He would not trade these memories for nothing on earth. Much like he would trade her for nothing. It has been some time now he realized she was not to be replaced by no treasure on earth. That his existence was worth nothing without her. That he would endure every pain and go through every hell for her sake. He would rather die than see her hurt, he knew that and he had even proved it. More than once.

An image of a cliff came into his mind, with two teenagers hanging on it, only hold a branch. Heiji shook his head, rejecting these memories and shivering at the pain they brought along. He could have lost her. He shook his head again, this time harder.

He did not want to think about this time his childhood friend would have died for his sake if he had not saved her. He really did not want to think about it.

'Kazuha…' he thought sadly. Though he did not want to admid it, he had missed her today, on his birthday. Had she maybe forgotten it? He held his cellphone tighter in his pocket.

While thinking about her, he walked to the entrance door of the kindergarten and saw another note pinned on it, this time without envelop. The note read:

_Congrats, congrats, I am very delighted_

_For I was not sure if you really would make it!_

_Now, all you have to do for your goals reach,_

_Is to turn and walk over the very old bridge._

_And when you are finally there, its no more far_

_Cross the street and pick up the white rose on the yellow car._

A little hope flamed inside Heiji. He was almost done with this riddle and soon he would know the answer to all his questions. Plus, the writer most obviously knew him for the way he or she was talking to him was personal and somehow… maybe not actually familiar but… sympathetic and welcomed.

He was running down the street to the named old bridge, the only in one kilometers reach and the oldest in Osaka and was soon on the other side. Turning left and right to find maybe another hint of the mysterious writer of these poem riddles who may be observing him but he gave up and walked on, down the street which he soon crossed.

He had to look very closely at the cars because it had already dawned and it was pitch dark outside. After two minutes he delighted found the right car. There was truly only one yellow car in this street and he discovered the rose that was placed on the front of it.

He could make out in the dark that there was another, probably last note attatched to the rose. Next to the relief he felt, there was as well regrets. This little hunt had truly been something else than always this murder cases and thiefs and liars and murderers. And it had been so much fun. This had been for sure one of his most interesting birthdays so far. He knew that he would really have to thank the anonym inventor of all this.

Heiji walked around the car and took the promised white rose in his hand. It smelt sweet and somehow fresh. Opening the note, he murmured its content.

_Am so exited,_

_I just cant hide it._

_And now my detective ahou,_

_You may even have a clue._

_So, you think you can guess who I could be?_

_Or are you as lost as a cat in the deep, blue sea?_

_Just turn to the right door, ring the bell and see what I have for you,_

_and for me its time to say goodbye, and happily sing: Happy birthday, to you._

Heiji read the note three times and could still not comprehend the whole meaning of them.

"What? Turn?" he turned around and discovered in shock that he was standing hundred meter away from the back door of Kazuhas house.

'Whats going on here?' he wondered with wide eyes.

It was already dark but there was a light on the door. Slowly, very slowly and confused he walked to the door, being attracted to it like flies to light in darkness.

He walked through the backyard, slowly, every step felt hard to do, and as he approached the door, the automatic light went on, lightening his last steps towards his destination. At least it felt really much like his destination.

He stopped in front of the closed door, and saw another note pinned on it. He read it:

_"Congratulations for coming till here._

_Now the question is: Do you dare?"_

He blinked once, twice then slowly, without thinking, moved his hand up to knock on the door.

He waited.

Slowly, with a quiecking noise, the door opened, revealing a girl, looking stunning in her black evening dress with shaghetti straps. She had her hair pinned up and a few white pearls were pinned in it. The dress was reaching to her knees and the black high heels had cordes that were wound a few times around her ankles.

His chin dropped open as he started at Kazuha. And stared, and started… she had to giggle at the picture he made. As he didnt seem to be able to stop staring or close his mouth or even form a word, she took over.

"Hello Heiji, whats up?"

He started moving his mouth but no sound was coming out. He looked more than ever like a fish and all she could think was that it was not often you could see the great detective like that.

"Would you like to come inside?"

He babbled something, not sure if even he himself understood anything, but he gave up and nodded.

She stepped aside and he slowly moved inside, having managed to close his mouth by now. He stopped after she closed the door and she took his hand, leading him further inside and over to the living room. His mouth opened once again as he saw the room beautifully lit with candles and the table set ready with all kind of different and delicious food.

He turned and looked at her questiongly. She smiled and walked over to the table, opening a bottle and puring the content in two glasses. Then she gave him one and held hers high.

"Happy birthday, Heiji!"

He grinned as he understood and even smiled as he raised his glass in return.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They drank a little and she pushed him over to the table, seating him down. Smiling she walked over to her chair and sat down herself.

"Kazuha?" he asked her everything he wanted to know with this one word.

"Well, I see that you are surprised! Thats what I wanted, yuhu! I prepared this mystery and dinner since its your birthday, dummy, remember?" She smiled at him and he grinned back before his face changed as he remembered something.

"But, what about my mom.. she wanted to coo-"

"Taken care of! We spoke about everything."

Heiji looked once again buffed at her. Her smile simply brightened. He slowly started comprehending all the facts and began smiling brightly as well.

"Thank you, Kazuha! Thats so great!"

She smiled contently and looked down.

"You are welcome."

There passed a few minutes with neither talking before she could gather herself enough to speak.

"So, arent you hungry? Ive never seen you sit this long beside a table with food without touching it."

He blushed and looked a litte annoyed at her.

"Hey!"

She giggled and even laughed as she heard his stomach rumble. He blushed deeper.

"Lets start eating, shall we?"

"YEI!" he smiled brighty. No need to tell him THAT twice! And with that he started devouring her self made cooking with a passion that he usually only showed while engaged in some murder case, which was alone enough to make her really proud.

After the dinner, they moved to the couch where they sat down and looked at each other in silence.

"Thank you, Kazuha, the meal was great! Did you really do it yourself?"

"Yeah!" she blushed contently and looked down at her hands.

"Wow, never knew you were such a great cook!"

She just smiled and looked still at her hands with rosy cheeks. She did not know if she had the power to go on with her plan. She could not do it, could she?

Suddenly an image creeped into her mind. An image of her and Heiji in their mid- seventies, still waiting for the other to make the first move.

Horrified she looked up into is eyes, really and deeply looked at them.

"Heiji.."

"Yeah?" he was staring back at the great picture she presented.

She hesitated, a lot. Kazuha was getting more and more uncertain with every passing second.

"You… you look really great, Kazuha!" Heijis words made her look at him in shock.

'What did he just say?'

"Really… maybe you should wear your hair often like that! And that dress is amazing."

She blushed and looked again down at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you… Heiji, I…"

'There goes nothing. Ill just say and come out with it or else I am going insane!'

"Yes?"

"I… I have another present for you…"

"Really? What is it?"

She blushed but managed to remain sane enough to go on with her plan. She stood up and walked over to the curious Heiji, then sat down on his lap, cheeks burning. He immediately went as red as her dress and started protesting as his body tensed.

"H-hey, Kazuha, what are you-"

"Your present is me!" she said while wounding her arms around his neck and after having said these words to the stunned Heiji in a low voice, she bend down and kissed him right on his lips. His whole body immediately went ragid.

After some time with their lips pressed together he gently pressed her away. With tomato red head she looked at him, already a little more uncertain but she went on with her plan.

"Heiji.. you… you should know that I.. I do lo- … what I mean is, Heiji, I lo-" just the moment she was about to say the words, finally say them, his finger on her lips made her shut up. He gently shook his head.

"No Kazuha, dont."

She looked stunned at him, feeling her heart tear in million pieces. She tried to keep her selfcontrol to a level that allowed her to keep herself from crying.

She nodded and stood up off his lap, his hands falling on the couch. She immediately missed his warmth but ignored the feeling, much as she ignored the tatters of her broken heart and the pain that made it difficult for her to breath.

"I understand."

"Kazuha, I.."

"No, its okay. You are done here, you can go home now, Heiji. Happy birthday!" And she turned and ran away from him, up the stairs and into her room. Before she had disappeared he had seen the tears ran down her cheeks and it hurt. Hurt him deeply, the pain in Heijis heart at the sight of her.

* * *

_ I know, I know I am EVIL! I am sooorrryy! This Cliffhanger is even worse than the last one, I know! GOMEN! But I dont think I willupload if I do not get enough opinions about this one, so tell me how you liked it please?_


	5. Finally you said it

_Got nothing to say so you can go on reading, except THANKS for the reviews, continue with them **please** you **nice** **people** out there, I will hurry with writing and this is as the whole story dedicated to a "little" girl somewhere in Muenster whose name CherryI dont wanna say again!HUGS to ya all! (oh nein, ein Vogel ;)!)_

* * *

**Chapter fife**

_Finally you said it_

* * *

Heiji walked inside her room. The room he had seen so many times before and yet it seemed somehow different to him today. The faint light that creeped inside the moment he opened the door to step through was not quite enough to light the room. He slowly and quietly closed the door behind him again and stepped a step into the dark room.

The window that was on the opposite wall was the only source of light. On the right side, against the wall, was Kazuhas bed, with the head of it placed directly against the wall. He could make her out because her contures were illuminated by the moonlight. She was sitting on her bed, the legs on the ground and her head down, sobbing quietly, facing the window.

It hurt him deeply to see her like this. Even more kowing he was the reason for her pain. In the second that followed, he decided everything, his whole life. In one second. Only one second.

'How could I be so stupid? Stupid! Thinking he might… oh I am so stupid!' Kazuha thought angrily as she sobbed some more. She wished Heiji had gone already so that he had not to listen to her pathetic sobbing. She really did not know what demon had possessed her. She was so naïve! So stupid! Damn, it hurts so much!

"Oh Heiji!" her sobbing increased, thinking she had lost forever any chance with him.

She jumped slightly as she felt two arms come around her shoulders, making it impossible for her to move her upper body. She turned her head and was surprised all over again to find Heiji kneeling on the bed behind her, hugging her from behind.

"Heiji, what..?"

"Please dont cry anymore!" he whispered into her ear, moving one hand briefly up to brush her tears away.

Kazuha was now more than confused. What was going on? But his body close to hers felt way too nice for her to struggle much. She soon leaned back against him. Then she felt Heiji fall backwards on his behind, spreading his legs on each side of her. Then he pulled her back, seating her between his legs and hugged her as closely as he could to himself.

"I know what you wanted to tell me, and I am glad you did not!"

She turned her head surprised to look at him with hurt and questioning eyes, thinking he did detest her feelings for him or the idea of them together.

"Why?" she found her voice surprisingly steady enough to form these words while tears appeared in her beautiful eyes.

"Because I am supposed to be the one who should say it first."

Suddenly she really wondered if they were still talking about the same thing. What in all heavens did he think she wanted to tell him?

"Heiji, what?" she was so confused, he could hear it in her voice. But Heiji only tightened his embrace around her, enveloping her protectively in his strong arms, rubbing her arms gently. He pressed her tightly to himself from behind and felt her jaw drop open at his following words.

"I love you, Kazuha- chan!"

Her heart failed working for a few seconds. Kazuha turned around in his arms as quickly as she could, looking into his face with shocked features and open mouth.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I love you." He repeated himself, looking deeply into her eyes this time. She hit both her hands in front of her mouth, looking shocked at him. Then her vision was blurred a little as tears started puring from her eyes. Fresh tears, old tears and yet different ones. Those were not tears of despair and sorrow like before, but tears of pure happiness.

She shook her head while looking at him the best she could, not able to believe he had just said the words that she had longed for her whole life to hear.

"It is true.. I am sorry I pushed you away before, but it felt wrong that you should tell them first.. its just.. sorry… there were so many times I wanted to tell you but never had the courage to do so. Like the time when we both got kidnapped. It was even worse because I really thought I was going to lose you and then I kind of promised you that once we were safe I would tell you what I wanted but then I lied because I was so afraid. Stupid of me, I know, always having such a big mouth and being afraid of your reaction. And then you before, taking all your courage to finally say it…" he took a deep breath, having said all this in one breath.

She was only looking at him with wide eyes, absolutely struggling with herself to not lose consciousness as she shook her head.

"You have always been there for me, always standing by my side. Always took care that nothing evil might harm me, and even if it had been only a good luck charm in my pocket that you had prepared for me because you yourself could not be near me in my exploration. By the way, I am convinced that they saved my live more than once. Just like you did, in so much more ways than just physically. I dont even want to imagine how my life would have looked like without you. Alone the imagination is trist and sad and so unpleasant I dont even want to think about it for another second. And as I saw you this sad this week, and with the whole thing with Kudo and Neechan I realized that I have taken you for granted. That I was telling myself every day: Well, you can tell her tomorrow. Always tomorrow. But then you were standing in this doorway just an hour ago, looking all hot and beautiful in this dress and the next thing I know is you on my lap, kissing me, and my self protection melting and I.. oh Kazuha!"

He was looking down in shame of his weakness, not able to stand this feeling of being completely vulnerable and bare. She could only stare at him, still in pure shock. Her head- shaking got harder and suddenly she threw herself into his arms, knocking him backwards and off the bed with her on top. They landed with a loud 'thud' but neither cared as she showerd his face with kisses.

"Oh Heiji, Heiji, Heiji, finally! I cant believe it! Finally you said it! Oh Heiji! Thats so unbelieveable and oh Heiji!" She kissed everything she could reach, tightening her death grip on him. He did not seem to mind for he only held her body closer to his and stroked her hair and back lovingly. Suddenly she stopped and looked into his eyes, deep and thoroughly. Then she moved and took his face between her hands.

"I love you, too, Heiji! I love you so much!" she bend down and catched his lips in a sweet and passionate kiss and this time he did not push her away. He only tightened his own grip on her and responded to her kiss the best he could. For Kazuha everything was spinning. The whole world seemed like it had stopped existing, like everything except them was so irrelevant.

She did not even notice right away that Heiji had stood up with her in his arms and had gently lay her down on her soft bed, his lips never parting from hers as they continued kissing like as if their lives depended on it. Like as if they had waited for their whole lives for this one moment. Which, in some way, they really had done.

After the need to breath had rose to an unbearable point, they broke apart slowly, Heiji pulling back a little but never too far. He never wanted to be seperated from her ever again. Their combined breathing was playing across their faces as they once more got lost in each others eyes. Never had her eyes held this passion, never had her face been shining like it did right now. Never had he looked so wild and yet loving to her.

Heiji pulled a hand slowly to her face and started stroking her cheek with the back of it, enjoying the soft skin underneath his fingers.

"Oh Kazuha… my Kazuha- chan!" he whispered while studying every inch of her face exactly, amazed by her beauty once again.

She smiled oh so sweetly at him and pulled with her arms his head down to hers again, not being able to get enough of him, and started kissing him with rising passion. He smiled against her lips but needed no second invitation to respond to the kiss, only moving his hand up to gently stroke her hair. He giggled as he heard her moan of disapproval after he had pulled away from her lips. He was still kneeling on top of her and slowly started removing each pearl that was in her hair. Done, he pulled her hair open, letting it fall all around her head, making it look like a halo. With his long fingers he combed her soft hair gently, his mild gaze smiling down at her in wonder and admiration.

Suddenly she turned him over so that he fell backwards on the bed, and pinned his arms down. He grinned up at her and she replied with a wicked grin.

"What are you going to do with me now?" he asked in mock fear.

"Oh I dont know, I could torture you for so long or tickle to till you explode or…" she suddenly stopped her teasing as she looked into his eyes. She let go of his wrists and lay down on top of him, already sick of everything that might prevent her for too long to be near him, making herself comfortable on top of him, reminding on a cat curling on a fluffy pillow. She laced one leg between his, her head on his chest, arms holding on to his sides.

Heiji just smiled and quickly had her in his arms, stroking her hair, her neck and back, then hugging her again closer to himself. He had his eyes closed in bliss but opened them as he heard her murmur something into his chest.

"Ran was right!" she paused and he looked down at her in wonder.

"About what?"

She buried herself as deep in him as she could and only tightened her grip on him.

"It really IS absolute bliss."

Heiji smiled warmly as he bend down and kissed her on top of her head with all the love he had for this beautiful creature that was lying on top of him before taking her once more in his protective embrace.

Although this position was wery comfortable, and both would have liked to just fall asleep in each others arms, they did not. Could not, for their heart beats were still beating in record time. It was almost like as if a deep, burning, unstoppable fire that had lay hidden within them for what seemed like forever had suddenly broken through. It was so strong it could not be sufficated that easely, not even by tiredness.

Heijis caresses on her back became longer, more sensual, as if they were trying to relax, soothe and massage her all in one. Kazuha was enjoying his attention immensely and had at some point closed her eyes in pleasure. She was bitting her lip to prevent herself from moaning out.

Her hands came up to his chest, her fists holding on to his shirt now, her cheek rubbing against it. She slowly moved her leg against Heijis in desperate need to achieve some reliefment of this deep need that arose within her higher and higher every moment.

"Oh Heiji!" she breathed out his name, not being able to hold it back anymore. She crawled up to his eye level, grinned down at him and started kissing his cheek. Then her lips moved down his jawline to his chin, then again up to the corner of his lips, licking it gently. Heiji in the meanwhile was squirming underneath her, trying up push his head up to catch her lips but she was pulling way, teasing him. He let himself fall back, giving up for now.

Kazuha giggled at her defeated detctive. He was looking so cute, in her mercy and everything and pouting a little. She then leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss as reward, right on his lips. Our surpried Heiji recovered immediately and his arms moved around to hug her once again.

She let herself being pulled down on him again, taking his head in her hands as they kissed, first sweet then with more and more passion. Satisfied she pulled away after a long while and looked with a content little smile down at her love. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked back at her shining eyes.

Everything came crushing down on Kazuha. She could not believe that yesterday she had been questioning herself what to do with him and if he liked her as well and now here she was. In the arms of her one true love, being held closely by him and being kissed by him like his woman and not his friend… it was so amazing… he was so amazing. And he was hers now. And she would never give him away again. Never ever.

Slowly and with all her love for him, she bend down and kissed him again, not passionate but just as loving and sweet and breathtaking as before. She pulled away again and smiled at him. Heiji smiled back and buried one hand in her hair, caressing her scalp gently. She bend down and rubbed her nose affectionly against his. He returned the eskimo kiss with a grin and Kazuha pulled away again, leaning her head forward and resting her cheek gently against his after rubbing it a few times back and forth.

She had this feeling that she has to hold on him tightly because he might slip away and disappear any moment, or she may wake up of this dream and be alone in her bed. She hugged his head close to her and Heiji felt somehow what was bothering her. He hugged her even closer with his one arm and stoked over her head and hair gently with his other. A lonely tear escaped her eye as she smiled to herself. Turning her head the slighelst bit, she whispered her gratefulness into his ear with emotional voice.

"I love you."

"I love you." He whispered back at her.

She chocked a little on her smile as she pulled back and kissed him once again, not being able to get enough of his kisses.

While kissing deeply, he gathered her in his arms and turned them around once more. From his kneeling position above her, he trailed his kisses slowly down her chin, over her throat to her collarbone, making her shiver all over, not being able to get enough of her. It was like a drug he could never get enough of. Heiji peppered her neck with sweet, butterfly kisses, up and down, over and over again. Kazuha opened her mouth silently and moved her head to the side, making it easier for him. After some time he moved his head down her shoulders, sliding the right straps of her bra and dress over them so he had better access.

Kazuha moved one hand to his head, holding him close as he kissed her shoulder, going slowly down. She breathed out louder than usual and suddenly heard somebody call her name.

"Kazuha?" she opened her eyes and looked at Heiji, thinking it may had been him who had just called but judging from his shocked look, it had been not him. Not at all.

"Kazuha?" a voice called louder.

Both sat up immediately and looked at each other in pure shock. Kazuha jumped off the bed and ran to her door while adjusting her straps and decoltée. Just as she had closed it behind her an approaching voice talked to her.

"Oh, here you are!"

"D- daddy!"

* * *

_hehe, I know I am nothing but EVIL! I am soooooorrry! Depending on HOW much you liked this one I will upload, so... you know what to do! (nod nod) exactly, tell little jojo how you liked this fiction! By the way, how should it go on? Any ideas or wishes?_


	6. Stuck with me

**_"Oh, here you are!"_**

_**"D- daddy!"**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

Stuck with me

* * *

"D- daddy!What are you doing here? Didnt you want to sleep at your friends?"

"I forgot something I need and had to come back to get it. Dont worry, I am gone in a minute. I heard a strange noise out of your room and was about to come and look." He approached her door dangerously but Kazuha clutched the doorknob tightly in her hands behind her and leaned with all her weight against it. "What happened?"

"Oh, I was t- tidying up my room and I hit my foot against the bed. Hehe, silly me!"

Her father looked strangely at her, then at the door again like as if intending to go and look for himself if everything was alright. Kazuhas heartbeat had increased and she was inwardly begging all gods she knew to not let him go further. To her luck, he seemed to relax and looked back at her.

"Tidying up? At this time?"

"Oh.. well, you know, hehe, it had been… kinda messy. Yeah, I could hardly find my own bed. Hehe.." he laughed nervously and slapped herself inwardly for the stupid excuse she had come up with. Her father looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Alright… but be more careful. By the way, wheres the young Hattori? Didnt you mention he would stop by, today?"

"Oh H- Heiji..yes.. he..he left already. Said he was involved with an important case. Haha, you know that mystery idiot!" Kazuha laughed nervously, her fast heartbeat already hurting.

"Yeah, just like his father. So you are alone? We could always come back and sleep her-"

"NO!" Kazuha almost screamed, then realized what she had just done and clapped her hands over her mouth. She needed to calm down. Taking a breath she let it out again.

"I.. I mean no, you dont have to. I am not a little girl anymore and its good to be alone for once. By the way, you guys should really have fun yourself, once in a while."

"Well, if you see it like that… Ill just get my things." And with these words Mister Toyama walked to his room. He came out one minute later.

"Fine pumkin, Ill see you tomorrow then! Have a nice evening." He kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks daddy, I will!" Kazuha said and winked after her father, blushing slightly as she realized her choice of words. "Byee!" and he drove off. She closed the door behind her father slowly and turned, leaning against it for a second, taking a deep breath.

'That was damn close!' she thought with still shaking knees.

She walked back to her room quickly and locked the door behind her.

'Just to make sure..'

She looked around in the darkness and could see Heiji sit on her bed, facing her window, forcing her to look at his back. Something was strange about his position.

"Heiji?"

He did not answer but only crossed his arms in front of him.

"Arent you talking to me anymore?" she asked with slight amusement.

"Nope!"

She raised an eyebrow in wonder, then grinned and walked closer to him.

"And why is that?" she asked in a low voice.

"You called me a- you- know- what!" he replied with a stubborn and mock hurt voice. She grinned more and kneeled on the bed, moving forward until she was behind him. Embracing him from behind like he had done before and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering to him some soothing words.

"Of course you are a stupid, mystery idiot. But you are my idiot!"

Heiji smiled and turned around, looking at her with a grin.

"I still think I should punish you for that one!" he said after pinning her down once again. Kazuha grinned up at him.

"Well, if you must…!"

"Oh, I do!" he whispered and bend down to kiss her deeply once again, all playing long forgotten. She hugged his head and replied to his kisses. Eventually he pulled apart and lay back on the bed next to her. One and a half second later he felt her head on his chest and her snuggled up against him so he reached down to hug her.

"That was close!" he remarked.

"It really was. I thought I would get a heart attack!" she replied, both speaking in a low voice.

"Me too! I was ready to jump out of the window any second!"

Kazuha giggled, having imagined for a second Heiji, with one foot hanging out of the window, waiting anxiously and terrified for a sign to jump.

"Heiji?"

"Hm?" he answered but she did not reply right back, hesitating a little.

"What happens now?"

"How do you mean?"

"Is.. is the world still going to work like it used to? Or is chaos going to break loose? What about our parents? What about school? What about everybody? What are we going to do?"

"You are worrying too much about it, sweetheart!" he said, hushing further arguements at the start. "Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"What then?"she asked, still a little afraid and uncertain.

"Me for my part, intent to stay here forever and never let you go again!" he half joked and held her tighter. She looked up at him and his serious face in wonder and he suddenly grinned, ruining the effect. She shook her head.

"Cant you stay serious for a second?"

"Kazuha, what are you afraid of? That everything will change and you wont recognize the world again? Believe me, that wont happen. I said I love you, and I still will tomorrow in bright daylight! Or in school, or in the park, or on the street people can see or in front of our parents. I have waited too long and kept everything hidden for even longer. You can not imagine how relieved I feel. But, its something else if you say you want to wait with telling everybody until I dont know when. I accept your decision of course and will do what you ask me to. Everything, except stop loving you, for this I cant."

He looked down to find her big, teary eyes staring at him. He was starting to worry if he had said something wrong, as he felt her lips crushing down against his own and a happy Kazuha gripping his neck tightly and him in her embrace.

"Oh Heiji, that was soo sweet!" She kissed him. "I dont know what to say!" She kissed him again. "I love you so much!" she kissed him long and passionate. "And I am not afraid of facing the world as long as you are by my side!" she kissed him again and pulled away. "And I think our parents will have nothing against it!" she beamed at him.

"I think so, too. And you know what is also going to happen?"

"What?"

"You will be stuck with me. I will never ever let you go again!" he sat up, placing her on his lap, her body still close to his, with her facing him and her legs around his waist.

"You better dont!" she challanged with a grin and kissed his nose.

"AND!" he started.

"And what?" she asked.

"And I will kill every guy who looks at you the wrong way!" he hugged her once again possessively to him and kissed her neck, feeling it rumble lightly at her chuckle.

"Arent we a little possessive here?"

All he did was pull her closer and kiss her ear lovingly, murmuring a light: "Mine!" with stubborn voice.

"But… neither will I! Let ever go of you, I mean!" she said, stroking his hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"Oh really?" he giggled.

"Yup. I only…" she stopped talking and looked around her room, obviously looking for something.

"Only what?"

"Well, only I have unfortunately forgotten my signboard, with the words: 'Heiji Hattori, property of Kazuha Toyama!' on it. Too bad, I wanted to bind that around your neck!"

Kazuha looked fake- disappointed and defeated away. Heiji only laughed loudly.

"You crazy girl!" he had his arms tightly against her back as he moved forward and placed her gently on the bed, once again kneeling above the stunned girl. He looked with a loving expression at her and stroked her cheek with all his affection. "My crazy girl. I love you so much! What would I do without you?" She shrugged, making clear she had absolutely no idea how he would end up without her and he laughed louder. Kazuha grinned and pulled him down, tugging on his neck, and kissed him while murmuring 'I love you' against his lips.

"Heiji?" she whispered, pulling away from his lips.

"What?"

"I hope you are aware of the fact that you are now, much as I am with you, stuck with me! Are you fully aware of the consequences? Is this really what you want?"

"Consequences? Right, I forgot about them… hm… let me think… Having to take care of you, kissing and touching you as much as I can, having you by my side as much as possible, having you care and worry about me, loving you and being loved by you for the rest of our lives… oh wow, what horrible prospects, indeed. I should get away as fast as possible!" he made a move to stand up but she clutched on him tightly, laughing.

"Hey!"

He laughed as well and moved a hand to stroke her face.

"Stupid, of course thats what I want! Thats all I ever wanted! You should have known that!"

"Just wanted to make sure!" she whispered and pulled his head down to catch his lips once again with hers. Her heart was singing a song of joy. Never ever would she have thought this day might come. Never had she thought Heiji could be so sweet and loving and caring and SO adorable! The more her love for him was burning her up from the insides, making her want him with a deep passion that made her whole body shudder.

Heiji pulled away and trailed his kisses down her face and towards her ear. The sensation of his lips on her hot body and his hands that were caressing her arm and back were almost too much for her and as she heard him whisper something in her ear she opened her mouth, letting a silent moan escape.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" her cheeks colored deeper.

"N- no?"she answered uncertain.

He kissed her earshell and traced its outside gently with his lips.

"Veeeery!"

His caress and voice went right under her skin, making her shiver unvoluntarily.

"So very beautiful." He murmured while trailing his lips down her face and neck, going slowly to her shoulders once more. He had no idea what effect his words had on her.

* * *

_So... what do you think? Luckily my exams are almost over, so I will have a lot more time to write! Tell me how you liked it? Pretty please? The more the sooner the upload. Oh, and Cherry... oh well, yknow what? I just wont say anything (yknow it anyway!)_


	7. Unforeseen, Destined

_I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of my Unforeseen,destined saga. I will say some words in the end, so please just enjoy it and tell me how you liked it. (side-information:since ff net is not allowing adult content, i had to cut this part a whole lot. It takes place after a simple foreplay, so no intercourse just yet.)_

* * *

**Chapter seven**

_Unforeseen destined_

* * *

… 

Heiji was panting hard as he pulled her naked body up and against his. He held her as close as he could and whispered over and over how much he loved her against her lips, caressing her back and body to keep her warm. He even drew the covers around them, taking care she

would not catch a cold. Kazuha snuggled close to him, having her head already against his chest as she held him tightly. She replied to his whispers with many whispers of her own, responding to his confession of undying love in kind. She felt so happy and content at this moment, like she never had before. Her embarrassment did not have time to spread for Heiji did everything he could to make her feel comfortable. That alone was enough to make her love him even more.

Kazuha held Heijis body tightly to hers and so did he, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts against him. Neither dared asking what was next or talk about what had happened.

"Kazuha?"

"Y-yes?" she did not know why she was so afraid or nervous. What did she expect him to say? That she had not been… good? That he would quit their relationship already?

"That was amazing. Thank you!" he held her closer and buryed his nose in her hair.

Kazuha closed her eyes for a moment in relief and smiled warmly. She held him tighter and stroked his scalp gently.

"It really was amazing. Thank you, too." She snuggled closer to him. Suddenly she could not help herself, deciding it was alright for he was the one she wanted to spend her life with, as she started kissing his chest lovingly. Heiji started to shudder as he looked down at his girl in wonder.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?"

"Cant you guess?" she whispered against his skin, now having her hand help her caressing the skin on his chest, scraping it with her fingernails gently, making him shiver.

"I do! But I am not sure if… if this is such a good idea…" he looked up at the ceiling with his burning cheeks in embarrassment. Kazuha immediately stopped.

"Oh… I- I understand…" she said in a hurt voice and turned her head away. He looked down at her in shock.

"S- stupid! Its not that I dont want you! You know how much!"

As he saw her raising a questioning eyebrow, he sighed and decided to let her know how much he wanted her. He slowly and deliberately moved his hips against her thigh, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. She looked up at him with big eyes, shocked and surprised he was already….

"See?"

She lowered her head a little and murmured a slight 'sorry', feeling stupid for reacting the way she had. He pulled her head up a little to look in her eyes with a warm smile.

"Its okay, sweetheart. Dont ever think I dont want you in any way. Dont you know, you are my dream come true?"

She looked with big and teary eyes at him, stunned to silence.

"Oh Heiji!" she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, sliding unvoluntarily her body up Heijis and kissing him passionately.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

He smiled and hugged her close to him, rubbing over her back soothingly, immensely enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

"Heiji?"

"Hm?"

"So… why do you think it is a bad idea if we… if we…" Kazuha blushed deeply as she realized what she was about to say and quickly hid her head in his chest. "Sorry!"

"No, no need to be sorry!" Heiji answered with his head just as red. "I just dont… I dont want you to… to do something you might regret later." He looked away, not knowing how to tell her he was concerned about her chasity.

She looked at him in surprise.

"Why would I ever regret…?"

"I dont know… what will your future h- husband say if you… if he finds out that…"

She looked now even more stunned at Heiji. He knew the mere thought of her being together with any other men was making him sick, and that hed like to use all his skills as a detective to kill that person the most painful way he knew without the police ever finding out it had been him, but how could he tlel her that all? It would be way too selfish of him to expect her to be bounded with him forever, just like that? Especially after what had just happened?

"Do you plan to leave me?" her unsteady voice asked.

"W-what?" his head shoot back to look at her in shock. "NO! NEVER! I just…"

"Heiji…" she lay gently a hand on his cheek. "You thought way too much about it. If it is for me, Ill never… be… with another man. I need only you, and that will never change."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, both clinging to the other the hardest they could. Heiji felt really warm… actually hot inside, her words healing his lonely soul and heart.

"Oh Kazuha!" she did not know, that her simple and honest words had opened a path for Heiji he did not think was possible. At least not this soon.

"Oh Kazuha!" he hugged her, rubbed her head, her back and arm, her shoulders, everything he could reach, kissing her everywhere, breathing her scent in deeply. "Kazuha, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Heiji." She held his head closer, arching her body towards him and his caresses.

"Wait!" he stopped her and his movements. She looked confused at him. Heiji turned away from her and leaned over the edge of the bed, searching through his clothes for something. Kazuha watched him with amusement and could have sworn she heard him murmur something like:

"This time, Ill beat you, Kudo!"

She had no idea what this all was about nor what he was talking about with himself or what he was looking for. But she, for sure, was delighted by the spectacual view his position granted her. His muscular back, his arms, his behind that was moving along with his movements as he rumoured still through his clothes. Suddenly he started cursing.

"Damn. I should have thought of that. Dammit, dammit I am so stupid. Stupid!"

All of a sudden he felt a warm body press against his, sending shivers and heat up and down his body. Kazuha had her bare breasts pressed tightly to his back and her body against his. She was hugging him from behind and was kissing the back of his neck. Heiji grinned and closed his eyes, enjoying her tender caress and trying hard, very hard to not let himself get distracted. Indeed, a very hard task.

"What are you looking for, oh great detective?"

"W- well, what do you think?"

Kazuha went silent and Heiji turned to see that her cheeks had colored deeply. He started laughing.

"Mind telling me what exactly you were thinking about, Misses Innocence?"

Kazuha only blushed deeper and hid her head between his shoulder blades.

"No!" she whispered, making him giggle more.

Heiji soon turned around and took her in his arms again, letting her bury her head in his chest, mentally totally surprised that the closeness did not bother them in the slightest. Not anymore. Not even if they were like now having the naked body of the other pressed flesh to flesh against one another.

"That was not what I have been looking for." He finally answered with low voice.

"Just.. if you had.. my Mom kind of.. pressed some.. in my hands.. a while ago.. so…"

He only looked at her in surprise. Actually looked at the top of her head for she had her face still hidden. He smiled and shook his head softly and took hers between his hands, pulling her gently up so she was looking into his face. He kissed the tip of her nose and brushed with one hand one rosy cheek.

"Although its good to know… that was not what I was looking for… right now…"

"What then?"

"Something special.. something I have wanted to give you for a very long time.. I only never knew how…"

"Heiji, what are you-" she was looking confused at him but he lay a finger on her lips.

"Shhh my love, wait. Let me explain. Like I already said… I have spent my whole live with you by my side and.. I can only say I must be the luckiest guy to have had you there to take care of me and my crazy actions and stunts." He smiled and Kazuha giggled.

"I want to let you know that I would not be the man I am today if not for you. You always bring out the best in me and love me for the way I am. With you I can be myself. And I can not believe I finally found the guts to confess my love to you but I did and it had been the best decision I have ever made and the best thing I have ever done in my whole life. Till now… Kazuha, when you are near me, my day brightens and when you are away the clouds push themselves in front of the sun. You make my day happy and bright and make me feel… amazing! I would like you forever to do that, to brighten up my day and my life. To do that to me and only to me, for the rest of our lives." Kazuha was looking surprised at him with one raised brow, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"I still dont unders-" he stopped her this time with a kiss on her lips.

"Just listen, my sweet angel. I would like nothing more on earth, than for you to be forever by my side. In good and bad times, till death do us part."

"Heiji..!" Kazuha whispered with huge eyes.

"Although I am stupid sometimes and ennerving and thick headed, just like you, and have forgotten the damn box with the ring, I still dare asking you, Toyama Kazuha, if you are willing to become my wife."

Kazuhas eyes almost fell out. She was staring this strongly at Heiji. Her mouth was about three times larger than she had ever thought was possible as it hung open and would not close anymore. Her heart hurt for it seemed like it had stopped working. Without her noticing it, tears had sprung out of her eyes and wouldnt stop flowing. He looked concerned at her for a second until he saw the bright and I mean really bright smile speading on her face. She quickly brought her hand up to her face and tried to brush away the flowd of tears but it seemed like an inefficient task because the flowd never stopped.

"Kazuha!"

"OH HEIJI!" she almost screamed as she fell in his embrace and hugged him as tightly as she could, making it hard for him to breath but she did not care. She kissed his lips while sobbing his name without break, and kissed him again and again while holding his head close to hers.

"Heiji, Heiji, Heijiiii!"

He only smiled and returned the kisses and the caress. She was without her noticing rubbing herself against him and involuntarily send the wrong signals to his body. He caressed her head and was looking like in trance at her beaming face. It was beaming like the brightest rays of the sun on the brightest day. She had this beautiful smile on her face that made his heart melt. He developped this little hope that tonight all his dreams would come true, in her.

"So.. is that a yes?"

'If yes, I beat your one week record, Kudo!' he thought with a smirk.

She looked shocked at him.

"You IDIOT! WHAT A QUESTION? OF COURSE THAT IS A YES! YES, YES, YES!" She threw herself once again in his arms and kissed him passionately, feeling next to her own tears one single tear that was not hers. She pulled away again and looked at Heiji. Although his cheeks were wet from her, she could make out a lonely tear that was his own, feeling suddenly something warm against her cheek. She looked at him with questioning gaze.

"I am sorry..!" he brushed the tear away. "I am just so happy… I never knew I could be so happy! Thank you, Kazuha… its all thanks to you."

Kazuha cried out of joy. Never had she thought he would ever.. ever in ten thousand years be as sweet as he had been today or as romantic and NEVER EVER would she had expected for him to confess his love LET ALONE PROPOSE TO HER on the same day! NEVER EVER!

"Heiji…" she lay her hand softly on his cheek after kissing the tear away from it. Then she looked lovingly at him with endless gentle eyes and softly spoke. "My whole life I had you by my side. To take care of, to look after, to be concerned about or to share my luck and mysery with. Thats what I had you for. But I am the luckiest girl, for in return I had the best friend you can imagine. A friend who always took care of me, looked after me and was concerned about me when I was in danger. How many times have we risced our lives in order to save the other? Its you, Heiji and it always was you. You and only you and I want it forever to be only you. I want to marry you so we can be always together. Only with you I am truly happy. You make me complete and I would like for us to walk through our lives as one. Complete. I love you."

As Heiji looked at her, literally stared at her, another tear left his eyes. This one was also no tear of sadness but of pure happiness. How could she ever comprehend how much she or her words just now meant to him? How?

She bend forward and kissed the tear away again. She smiled at him, her own eyes gathering water once more during her speech as he reached out and pulled her down against him. She looked surprised but returned the hug full heatly. He was clunging on to her for dear life and stroked her soft hair while kissing her cheek and whispered loving words.

"You are right. You make my life complete. Always you. Forever. Thats my dream."

"Always you. Forever. Thats my dream." She replied while looking into his eyes. He moved forward, their lips barely touched.

"I love you, my fiancée and I will until the end of time." Then he kissed her, deep and thoroughly as she suddenly pulled away and placed her finger against his lips to stop him temporary.

"I will love you, until the end of time, my love." And she bend forward and kissed him with the same passion.

Overwhelming happy, the couple lay on the bed, sharing their warmth like they did share their soul and heart.

They slowly stopped kissing after a while and looked with deep and passionate eyes at each other for a long, long moment. She started giggling and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She giggled.

"Tell me!" he asked her urgently.

"I just thought, that you certainly have done all that just to…" she blushed deeper while giggling.

Heiji looked at her in shock.

"What the-"

Kazuha could no more. She burst out laughing loudly at the face Heiji made. Then she moved a hand to his cheek.

"It was a joke, my love. A joke."

He looked at her with deep eyes and as he did not laugh but look down at his hands, she felt the strange mood.

"Heiji, whats wrong?"

"You know, you are the one I want to spend my life with."

"So are you."

"Yeah.. and thats why I dared.. dared… you know.." he whispered, not able to speak out the word propose for some reason.

"I know.."

"And I just thought that.. oh its so stupid…" he paused, not looking at her. She was gazing at him in concern.

"No, its not stupid. Tell me what you mean."

He hesitated but eventually gave up and started trying to make her understand his feelings.

"I just thought… since you are a honorable woman… it might.. be wrong if you did something… like.. something like that with a man who is not your husband or your fiancée so I thought it might be… I just wanted to… that you have somebody you know you want to spend your life with and… oh geez that sounds so stupid." He felt really stupid. He had never thought of himself as such a macho he obviously was. Cursing inwardly, he looked quickly at her.

Kazuha was more than simply touched.

"You… you thought that much about my… my chasity?"

He blushed and looked down once more, his nod hardly noticable. Kazuha was once more stunned to silence. Which guy would do what he just had admit? Who would think about the chasity of his girlfriend this much? Not many guys, this she was certain of.

"Oh Heiji!" she crushed down on him and took possession of his lips again. "Thank you! T-this is the sweetest thing I have ever heard of!" she kissed him again and again. He only held her tighter and took her invitation as she opened her mouth for him. The heat rose with the rising heat of the battle going on betweem their mouths. Both were holding each other closely, caressing the naked skin gently with long strokes and needy urgency.

Soon Kazuha pulled away from his lips, throwing her head back in need for air. She was panting hard, holding his head close to her neck, having difficulties to keep her passion under control. He was suckling on it for dear live, his own need for her was already reaching its maximum. She had one leg wound around his, rubbing it slowly up and down, showing him her urgency. His hand reached down as he stoked her thigh with long moves, moving up to her back and down again. By now she was already moaning lightly, her panting growing in intensity.

"Heiji!" she panted loudly, making clear what she wanted. The passion was overflowing and she could not hold back anymore.

"But… are… are you s- sure?"

"Yesss!" she breathed out with closed eyes while arching her whole body against him, making him gasp loudly.

"Ive never been… this sure!" she panted in his ear, causing the hair on his arm to rise in excitement. She was clunging on to him tightly, scraping her nails over his back, making him groan out.

She had won, for her actions had pushed every thought of hesitation off his brain. He moved his hand on her thigh to her behind, squeezing it, earning himself a gasp from her. Then he moved it to her leg again, stoking it, calming her fear a little. She held tightly on his back, leaving red marks. Kazuha pushed one of her legs between his and slowly arched her hips and her private place against his thigh, arousing the wanted stimulation and causing him to growl loud out at the sensation.

His never stopping hand moved even bolder and longer on her behind and leg again, then forward to her front and between their bodies, finding her already hot and wet. He stroked her a little, listening to her moans and squeals of pleasure and she hid her forehead against his chest.

"Heiji.." she panted breathlessly. "Please! Please love me. Please love me the way only you… only you ever can and will…"

As she reached between them and took his manhood in her hands, squeezing gently, he groaned loudly, clutching on to her.

"Kazuha…" he panted. "Where are the.." he groaned as her hand held and stroked him harder.

She reached over her nightboard blindly and opened the drawer, taking out a condom. Kazuha opened it and looked at Heiji with red head. She was way over the boarder where embarrassment made any sense….

---

They were laying together in the comfortable afterglow, kissing each other gently, everywhere on the face, not to excite just to show affection. They whispered soft words and promises of love to each other, stroking and caressing the body of their loved one. She came to a rest eventually, contenting herself with simply laying on his chest, wrapped up safely in his stong embrace, feeling pleasantly worn out and warm.

"Did you like your birthday present?" she giggled against his chest. Heiji just smiled and traced with one hand her back and down to her behind, making her shiver.

"It was the best present ever. Its going to be difficult to ever match with it."

"Yeah.." she answered and suddenly a hentai grin spread on her face. "But we can always

try."

Heiji grinned as well, before muttering in her hair.

"Yeah, definitely."

A long and comfortable silence fell upon our couple. Both held the other as they were basking in each others warmth and loving embrace. Everything was perfect.

"Heiji?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She turned, placing her chin on his chest and looked at him. One of her hands, the one that was not holding on to him, was tracing the contures of his chest gently. He pulled a hand up to stroke her hair out of her face as he looked at her.

"Do you really want to know?"

Kazuha grinned at him.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded and his grin spread even more.

"I was actually only wondering…" he trailed of, his gaze once again falling upon her beautiful face.

"About what?" Heiji giggled.

"Well, just wondering what Kudo thinks of double weddings."

Kazuhas chin would have dropped open if not on his chest already. But her eyes widened as she looked with surpried gaze at Heiji.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why wait?"

The loving look in his eyes and his words made her heart go weak once again. She smiled at him, her surprised look turning in a soft one. He was right. Why wait, indeed? Plus it was really touching he was so serious with the whole marriage thing and that he was not leaving her after having succesfully made love to her… not that she ever thought he would be this kind of guy. He was so special in so many ways and she was glad she had him all to herself. For now and forever.

"Yeah. Why wait?" she murmured and lay her head back down against his chest. Holding him gently in her arms, she could imagine for a second how her life would look like as Heijis wife. A brighter and even more content smile creeped on her face and she whispered a last time this night, very quietly and lovingly.

"I love you."

His face filled with bliss and love for her as did his heart. He held her closer and stroked her hair, kissing the crone of her head with all his affection.

"I love you, too."

"Happy birthday, my Heiji."

"Thank you, my angel."

Hugging lovingly, both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces, dreaming of each other and dreaming of a beautiful ceremony in white which would make all of their dreams come true at least. Maybe sooner than they would had thought.

And although everything had come very suddenly and unforeseen for them, nobody held the slightest doubt that they had not been destined to be together.

Unforeseen, and yet destined.

_The end_

* * *

_Well, this is it. I hope you guys are not disappointed? It is kinda sad to end this story because it means a lot to me, but all good things must end. SO? What DO you think about it? It was on purpose that it was written for over 17 but it still hurt to cut this last chapter so much. For the people who would like to read it WHOLE, just visit my homepage._

_How is it, do you think it is worth a continuation? A sequel? If so, I appreciate every suggestion as to how to do it. Thanks a lot already and a big fat thank you to all who have followed our little journey! You have been great!_

_to Cherry: Honey... what could I tell you that you don't already know? Kinda reminds me on this one Buffy song (zeig ich dir noch ;) wenn ichs nicht schon hab?) : "What could I say to you, except I looovvee yoouuu...etc" und weisst du was? Reminds me on your own words: I did this only for you although it really is NOT enough to show you how much III adore you ;) hugs_


End file.
